


I want it all with you

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek tells Stiles that he's been thinking of buying a house, he asks for the teens opinion and gets more than he bargained for. But in the end, Derek decides that its not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it all with you

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like two hours writing this fic after I saw this post on tumblr. I saw the post and it made me smile and it was unbelievably cute and I just had to write this. I tried to stay true to the post but I did take a few personal liberties with it. 
> 
> link for the post: 
> 
> http://thewinchestersleadinglady.tumblr.com/post/82138517501/jerakeenc-jerakeenc-i-have-literally-50-fics
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts out when Stiles is hanging out at the loft and he again mentions Derek's lack of furniture or decor. Derek snorts and he sits down on the couch besie him, "Well, I've been thinking about buying a house anyways."

"Buying a house? You wouldn't want to rebuild your family home?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, "No... There's alot of memories there but I think the bad ones outnumber the good ones. It's time for a fresh start. Something new, something that's mine."

They sit in silence for awhile and Derek looks over at Stiles, "Why are you here anyways? Don't you wanna spend your break from college with Scott or your dad? I figured you would be anywhere else but here."

Stiles snorted "I've been home for a week. I've already visited everyone. Except you, hence why I am here. You know, whether you believe or not, I don't hate you. We've been through alot together." It got quiet again between them and Stiles turned towards him, "So what kind of place are you thinking of buying? You have any ideas?"

"Yeah. I've already looked at a couple but none of them are jumping out at me." Derek shrugged, "I don't know, I just have alot of preferences."

"That's why I've always dreamed of building a house. You know, years from now when I maybe have a family and a career, built a life for myself." Stiles sighed, leaning back against the couch, "That way I can have everything I want."

"So tell me, what's your dream house? You complain about my living arrangements so much, tell me what your place would look like." Derek said, smirking.

"Well... It's two stories, somewhere out in the woods, maybe close to a lake. There's a one of those really big front doors and it might be a thick oak door with iron handles or it's all glass but I think I like the oak better." Stiles went on, envisioning each detail as he went, "There's two giant windows on the front so you can see the trees outside. And as soon as you walk in the front door, there's a staircase with a hallway on either side. But I would prefer people to use the side door by the kitchen because it leads into a mud room."

Derek raised a eyebrow at that, "A mud room? What the hell is that?"

Stiles laughed, "It's just where people come in and they leave their shoes and coats and stuff so they don't track stuff all over the house."

"Alright, I get it. Continue." Derek fell silent as Stiles took a deep breath.

"Anyways, when you walk in the front door, you see the staircase and to the left is a big dining room and the kitchen is right behind there. The kitchen would be huge, there's an island countertop and a small breakfast nook. There's a gas stove and stainless steel appliances, and wood cabinets and there's a huge pantry. There's lots of windows that look outside-"

"To the woods right?" Derek interrupted with a smirk.

Stiles laughed but nodded, "To the woods. Are you gonna keep interrupting or can I finish?"

"You can finish. Please finish." Derek had become captured in Stiles' words. The way he described everything wiht such love in his voice. He wanted Stiles to keep going, he wanted to hear every last word.

"So when you walk in, that's whats directly to the left. To the right is a big living room, and I mean huge. There's a stone fireplace and oh, I forgot the floors! The floors are hardwood, the kitchen might be stone but I think I like tile better if its the right color. The living room has big rugs on the floor and there two couches on either side of the fireplace, maybe an armchair or two. And there's a big TV where we can all watch together or pop in a movie. Oh and there are tons and tons of movies lining the shelves beside the TV, along with books and whatnot. There are tons of pictures hanging on the walls and the fireplace mantle, probably toys strewn all over the floor from the kids, there's probably a dog or two laying on the couch even though they're not supposed too." Stiles smiled at the picture he'd created and he patted Derek's shoulder, "Don't worry though, werewolves don't count."

"That's funny." Derek retorted, giving Stiles the most deadpan face he could manage.

Stiles chuckled, " Beside that is a study or a playroom, doesn't matter to me. And down the hallways are a bathroom and the laundry room, maybe a bedroom. Upstairs are the other bedrooms and they're all carpeted. And they will belong to the kids, maybe a guest bedroom. At the end of the hall is the master bedroom and it's giant. There's a huge bed in the center with big pillows and a huge, fluffy blanket. The bed has to be big enough for the kids to come in and dogpile us in the morning, sleep in at night if they have a bad dream and get scared. On one wall, there's a couple windows and a sliding glass door that leads out onto a balcony and on the other side is the master bathroom. There's a big jacuzzi tub. and a huge glass shower and a double sink. There's a walk in closet with two sides, one for me and my significant other."

"Significant other? I figured that other sink would be reserved for Lydia." Derek joked.

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, no. I mean, we've been through things together and we'll always be good friends but I think that's all we're ever gonna be is friends. I'll invite her over to tutor the kids and stuff like that, maybe for birthdays and parties. Speaking of birthdays and parties, the outside. There's a wooden deck with a wooden patio set, an umbrella over the picnic table, a grill off to the side and lanterns on the railing where the kids can hang their towels from swimming in the lake. There's a trampoline and tire swing at the bottom of the stairs and maybe a hammock strung up between the trees. And it's like a log cabin that way when the kids hit a ball into the house, there's no damage and a tin roof, so I can hear it when the rain hit its."

"That sounds amazing, Stiles. But then again, I'm not surprised, you've always had a good eye for detail." Derek said because it was true. The house sounded beautiful. It sounded warm and like it would be full of love, it sounded like a home.

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, but it's always gonna be out of my reach. A house like that is would be huge and not to mention expensive. That's why it's a dream house, because it'll never happen."

"You never know." Derek replied, "Dreams do come true."

"Yeah..." Stiles scoffed, looking at Derek and Derek thought he saw something almost like pain in his eyes but it was gone before he could really see what it was, "Yeah.... not all of them. Listen, I should go. Dad wants to have dinner because I leave tomorrow but it was... nice talking to you. I'll see you next time I'm on break."

"And when is that?" Derek asked as Stiles got up, following him to the door.

Stiles smirked, "You'll find out next time I show up at your door." He pulled the door open and left, leaving Derek standing in the doorway. Derek slid the door shut and walked over to the window, watching Stiles' jeep drive down the road. God, he hoped the next break was soon.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next break didn't come soon enough though.

It was months before he saw Stiles again. Everytime there was a knock on his door, Derek was hoping to see those caramel colored eyes, pale skin and cute grin. But everytime he was let down. The last time, it was Scott. He slid open the door and Derek sighed.

"Wow, dude, you could atleast act like you're excited to see me." Scott retorted, walking past him and inside.

"Sorry... I was just expecting someone else." Derek replied.

"Someone like who? You've alienated everyone except for us, a ragtag bunch of teenagers, so tell me who were you expecting again." Scott asked.

Derek glared at him, "Remind me again why I ahang out with you guys when all you do is give me attitude?"

"Because like I said, you've alienated everyone else. But that's why I came over, you're coming out with us. Me, Isaac, Erica, Boyd.. you know who. So come one." Scott urged him.

Derek shook his head, "Sorry.. I can't... I actually have someone I'm meeting in town."

"The same someone you were epxecting at your door?" Scott shot back.

"No, smartass. I haven't really been around because I've been busy. I've been building a house." Derek retorted.

Scott's face went blank and he stumbled over his words, "You've been... a house? What's wrong with here?"

Derek just stared at him, "Seriously... You're asking that right now? I would rather not live in a place where people have died or almost died."

"Ok, ok. I get that, " Scott held up his hands in surrender, "But how come you haven't told any of us? How come we haven't seen it yet?"

Derek shrugged, "I just finished it. The person I'm meeting in town is my contractor, I'm meeting him to give him his last check. And you guys haven't seen it yet because there's someone I wanted to see it first."

Scott nodded, "Is that someone Stiles?" Derek locked eyes with Scott and Scott just smirked, "I know, dude. Stiles is about as subtle as you are. You know he doesn't just come to town on breaks. He comes every other weekend... I thought you knew."

Derek shook his head, "No... He uh... He never came to see me."

"I thought he did. He always told me that he did. I always thought that you were part of the reason he came back so often...." Scott trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't want to hold you up anymore so I'm just gonna go meet them. We're gonna go catch a movie, so if you want to join us, we'll be there."

Derek nodded, not saying he would or wouldn't come. He just walked Scott to the door and shut it behind him. So Stiles had been coming to town, just not coming to see him. Derek couldn't blame him though. He has family and friends here and they are probably more important than coming to see him.

He doesn't meet them at the movies, he goes to town to give the contractor the last check and he goes out to the house. He gets out of his car and looks at it, proud of how it turned out. He planned every little detail, down to the last paint chip. It's perfect and its his, something that he made and no one can take away. He lets himself inside with the key the contractor had given him that he had made for the door and he finds a small bag filled with five more keys sitting in the kitchen and he reminds himself to give a key to everyone. He keeps one though and puts it up in a cupboard, just in case. He shuts the lights off and goes upstairs to spend his first night in the house.

\-------------------------------------------

"Good to see you, dude." Scott pulls Stiles into a hug and claps him on the back, "Summer break has officially started now that you're back."

Stiles laughs, "Tell me you have all of our summer trouble planned out already."

"A little bit. Still gotta work though." Scott shrugged, "Everyone else is free though... even Derek. I thought you were going to see him when you came to town but he told me he hadn't seen you in months."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, the last time I saw him, it got... intense. And I just couldn't come back and keep talking to him, seeing him and knowing that he didn't want the things I wanted."

"Did you ever ask? Because you know for a smart guy, you can be kind of dumb sometimes." Scott replied.

Stiles snorted, "Thanks... I think. Maybe I'll go see him, make some excuse why I avoided him."

"Dude, he'll be able to tell you're lying." Scott retorted.

"Yeah, but he won't know what I'm lying about." Stiles said and sighed, "If I go to the loft and talk to him, will you stop bugging me about him?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, but he doesn't live in the loft anymore."

"Then where does he live?" Stiles asked. He knew derek was talking about buying a house but from the way they had talked, it sounded like Derek couldn't find what he wanted.

"Well he built a house out in the woods, out by the preserve lake. I actually don't know the address because I actually don't know if it has one... but I can give you directions." Scott suggested. Stiles nodded and Scott wrote them down for him, "Anyways, I gotta get to work but we can go out tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, sounds good." Stiles high fived him, "See you later."

Stiles looked at the directions that Scott had given him and he got into his jeep, making his way out there. It took him awhile because it was way out there, like furhter than the Hale House had been. When he pulled up, Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was definitely the right place because Derek's car was out front but Stiles just really couldn't believe his eyes.

The outside was beautiful. It looked exactly like he'd described to Derek when they had talked about Stiles' dream house. From the log cabin exterior to the tin roof and the huge windows in the front. He walked up the stairs and the front door was a big oak door with a cast iron handle and brackets. He opened the door and walked inside and he actually had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because there was a giant staircase and two hallways and to the left was a dining room with a long farmhouse table and chairs pushed in around it and to the right was a huge living room with a gorgeous stone fireplace with a fire roaring inside it.

"Derek?" Stiles called out but there was no reply and Stiles began walking up the stairs. He wondered up and down the halls, opening doors and finding nothing but bedrooms and two other bathrooms and a linen closet. He walked down the hall and pushed open the door to see the master bedroom. In the direct center was a king sized bed with a pale blue comforter and pale blue and grey pillows. To the right were two large windows and a large sliding glass door that let out to a balcony. To the left was what he guessed was the master bathroom.

He was so distracted by the house that he hadn't heard the back door open and close and he hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and behind him.

Derek stopped in his tracks when he saw Stiles standing in his bedroom. He had just come back from a run and he hadn't really been concentrating on his senses and he hadn't smelled Stiles or noticed his jeep out front. He stopped just inside the doorway where he saw Stiles looking out the window, "Stiles?"

Stiles spun around, his eyes wide and his mouth open, "Derek.... Hey..."

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I'm home for summer break.. " Stiles stammered out, "So umm... nice house."

"Yeah, uh, I started building a couple months ago. You were right, I just couldn't find anything that I liked so I decided to build to get what I wanted." Derek replied, looking around, "It came out better than I expected."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it's great. It's beautiful actually. You know it kind of reminds me of the house I told you about. You know, my dream house."

"Yeah, that was actually my inspiration." Derek replied, smiling, "Did you see the kitchen? The living room? The backyard?"

"No... I mean, I saw the living room but I haven't seen the other parts yet." Stiles replied and shook his head, "Derek... please explain this to me, because I don't undrstand. Last time, I saw you, we talked about this house for hours. I explained every little detail to you. I talked about this house in regards to being married and having a family, having a life."

"And I want you to have all that. I want you to have everything you dreamed of. I want you to have the house of your dreams, a family, all the kids you want, those two dogs laying on the couch even though they aren't supposed to be." Derek chuckled, "I want you to have all of that and I want to be the one to give it to you."

Stiles was pretty sure his jaw dropped because he sure as hell was not expecting that. He had always felt something for Derek but he was never sure if it was mutual or not and he'd always been too afraid to ask, "I'm still having a hard time understanding..."

"Let me make it a little easier for you." Derek grabbed Stiles face and pulled him into a kiss. He felt Stiles tense up for a split second before he melted into the kiss and his hands came up to Derek's face, one on his cheek and the other threading into his hair. Derek broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together, "Understand now?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah... Just tell me one thing. How long and how come you never told me?"

"I never told you because you had your whole life ahead of you and I couldn't take that away just because I wanted you to myself. I don't know how long, I just saw you one day and it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was in love with you, that I will always be in love with you." Derek replied.

Stiles smiled, "You know, I was coming out here to tell you the exact same thing. The house really is everything I dreamed of.. right down to the person I'm sharing it with."

"It is missing a couple things though..." Derek admitted.

Stiles looked around, "Like what? From what I've seen everything is perfect."

"Well for one it's missing the pictures everywhere, you know the happy couple and their friends and family. It's minus two dogs breaking the furniture rule. It's also a little quiet, the kind of quiet that can only be broken by kids running around." Derek said, smiling at him, "I'm not saying that we have to do it all now but I am saying that when we do have it all, I want to have it all with you. This and whatever else you want, its yours."

"For right now, I have everything I could ever want right here." Stiles replied, grinning and pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and definitely loved!


End file.
